Eternal Darkness
by cRiMsOn ShAdOw
Summary: Hitomi finds herself in an odd situation with Dilandau. How many secrets are going around? Will Van or Allen save Hitomi?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Including my soul. So there! :p  
  
//AN: This is a fic about Dilandau and Hitomi! It will turn into a weird lemon for the hentai audience! I myself will not write the lemon. I will have someone else write it. That's right. You will. Any hentai can write a lemon for me and will get credit for it in the end of the lemon chappie in the author's notes. So blah!//  
  
  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shackled  
  
Hitomi looks around the shot gunned filled world. There were so many sounds she had only heard once before. She hated it. And she cried every night for it to stop. But her cries were only heard by the boy who cared the least. Dilandau.  
  
Hitomi had been captured weeks ago by this pyromaniac. All he did was sip his wine and prodded at the poor girl with a sharp poison tipped needle. She winced every time the point touched her. There was nothing she could do. She was locked away in a cage near the maniacal Dilandau's throne.  
  
"Please let me go!"  
  
Her plea was full of sorrow. She cried. Hitomi just wanted to go home. To see her friend again once more. She hated the way Dilandau licked his lips seductively. She hated it because it was so tempting. Dilandau was sexy yes. But she didn't love him. Hitomi hated him.  
  
Dilandau swished his wine glass in circles and slowly yet quietly laughed maniacally.  
  
"You think I would just let you go? I have Van and Fenalia in my grasp! You can't expect me to give up my hostage! You stupid bitch!"  
  
Dilandau threw his wine bottle at Hitomi. It shattered and bits of glass flew towards her soft cheek and sliced into her skin. The alcohol that splattered everywhere had splashed her cheek making it burn. Hitomi whimpered.  
  
He was approaching her cage very seductively. He pulled out the needle once more and brushed her stinging cheek with it. Hitomi gasped at the sharp pain he gave her. She closed her eyes.  
  
"You monster,"  
  
Dilandau had brought his hand close to Hitomi's cheek and whispered.  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot open and gasped. Dilandau licked his lips. He moved close enough that soon his lips were almost on top of hers. His breath was so hot on her lips, Hitomi shivered. She moaned.  
  
Dilandau brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Hitomi moaned and Dilandau caught her moan inside his mouth. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to play with hers. His tongue licked the side of her mouth. Then he suddenly pulled back making Hitomi whimper.  
  
He smirked. Then injected the poisoned needle into the vein in her upper arm. Caught by surprise Hitomi screamed in agony and jerked back to the farthest corner of her cage.  
  
Clutching her arm Hitomi growled.  
  
"You ass hole. Van will prevail. He will come to save me you bastard!"  
  
Dilandau's eye twitched as he hurriedly moved to the other end of the cage. Hitomi was frozen solid. Raising his hand Dilandau whisked his hand painfully across Hitomi's cheek.  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
With that painful remark Dilandau turned around and briskly walked to his living quarters.  
  
Hitomi sighed and laid down on the cold metal floor of the cage and wept herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
//AN: I'm going to need that lemon for the next chapter. Dilandau will send Hitomi to his room to beat her to a pulp when sparks fly. You can think of the rest. ^_~ // 


	2. Eternity's Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except toilet paper in my bathroom.  
  
//AN: Thanks Sm-candy for the idea! This chapter idea was given to me by Sm- candy! You should check out her fics too!//  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eternity's Awakening  
  
When Hitomi awoke, she was being dragged down the black marble hallway by her wrists. She hasn't felt this weak since she was at her friends rave party when the coke was spiked. Those were good times. She missed those times.  
  
One of the soldiers was holing her wrist so tightly that it bruised. She yelped.  
  
"What is the point on holding on to my wrist? I can walk you know! Or have your tiny brains forgotten that?"  
  
Hitomi was asking for it this time. She felt it hard and fast across her scarred cheek. Shit! That hurt!  
  
She didn't want to admit this, but once she did get rescued whom would she return to? Allen? Van? Both loved her deeply. Right now she really didn't want to think about that. She wanted to change the subject in her mind by asking stupid questions.  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
God she felt stupid. She knew damn straight where she was going. The two homely guards were taking her to Dilly's room. Hee hee! Dilly was the nickname Hitomi gave Dilandau. A pet name.  
  
Before she could ask any other stupid questions floating in her mind the guards threw her against the door. Waking Dilandau from his daydreaming. One of the guards spoke.  
  
"Honestly, why does Lord Dilandau waste his time trying to seduce her? She isn't much of a catch."  
  
Snarling at them Hitomi realized the door had opened behind her allowing her to fall backwards. Hitomi didn't feel like getting up. She was so drained yesterday when the Lord injected the poison into her fragile body. Or was it today? The poison was clouding her mind and she wasn't thinking straight.  
  
Dilandau was glancing down at her with a drunken smile. His body was not very well balanced. He was swaying back and forth. He was drunk. Or at least he seemed to be. Anyways, Hitomi worried for him despite how many poison tipped needles he injected into her veins. He may be a bastard but usually evil people don't drink this much.  
  
Dilandau's words were slurred as he spoke.  
  
"C'mon, I can take you right now,"  
  
Dilandau's hand tried to reach towards her chest but instead he fell to the floor. Hitomi jumped forward to catch him before he hurt himself badly on the hard black marble floor. Oh my. Hitomi thought. Poor Dilandau, what happened to him? Hitomi held Dilandau's head close to her chest. Hitomi almost dragged Dilandau across the floor to his queen sized bed. She felt his forehead. He was cold.  
  
Carefully, Hitomi wrapped Dilandau in his blankets. That wouldn't be enough heat to keep his temperature about normal. Hitomi shrugged and hopped in bed beside him, cuddling with him as much as she could. He had to stay warm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
3:00am  
  
Dilandau's eyelids fluttered opened. His head was pounding and the light that shone through the windows burned his eyes. Propping himself up on his shoulders, Dilandau got up with a groan.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He felt a warm arm on his chest. Looking down, the hand appeared to be feminine. Long slender fingers with a soft delicate hand. His eyes traveled up the arm towards the face. He gasped, which seemed to hurt his head. It was Hitomi! It seems he got further than he thought. Wait, she was still fully clothed! And so was he! At that point Dilandau thought only one thing, why?  
  
He watched her and a warm expression grew on his face. This feeling he felt was warm. Cuddling up beside her without thinking about his actions, Dilanadu fell asleep once again.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
C.S.: How was that? It took me a long time to write this chapter so please forgive me! PLEASE!!! Sigh. 


	3. A Note to Eternal Darkness fans

Hey all! Crimson Shadow here!

I've finally found all my files regarding Eternal Darkness, so guess what? I'm gonna update. But what's this? Do I hear "FINALLY! GEEZ!"? I think I do. Because all of you have been so damn patient, I'll work extra hard and put up three new chapters by Friday or Sunday. Hooray! Thank you for sticking with me for this long!

If I didn't post this before… my computer had crashed and destroyed all my files. Including all my work related reports. That got me fired. TT And well, erased all my written chapters of Eternal Darkness and other stories I wished to post. Well, I went from job to job trying to save enough money to buy an upgraded system and to pay for rent. Now, I finally have a steady job. I got a promotion last June so now I have a small (very small) house and a new computer! Hooray! (and a hot plate)

Again, I thank you all for sticking with me for so long. Thank you!


	4. Frustration

Disclaimer: I have my job and my new computer… AND a house… but that's about it. I don't own Escaflowne or anything related to it. Sigh, I needs some DVDs.

Eternal Darkness

A cool breeze entered the room causing Hitomi to wake up. The covers were strewn all over the place, but mostly around Dilandau. Hitomi sighed and climbed out of bed, hoping that Van had arrived. She walked to the window, dragging her feet.

"Weird…" Hitomi whispered, gazing out into the outside world.

The floating fortress had landed. There were trees and shrubs all around in the darkness. But, a knock at the door broke the silence around Hitomi. Hitomi froze and wondered if she should answer the door or just stay silent. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to resolve that matter in her head as the door creaked open, revealing a nervous looking dragon slayer.

"Lord? Are you decent? Are you awake?" A dragon slayer poked his head in and looked around before fixing his gaze to Hitomi.

"Uh, whatever you need to say to that bastard over there," Hitomi gestured to the sleeping pyromaniac. "You can tell it to me and I'll pass it on to him. I mean, it's not like I ever leave this room, right?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, yeah... Anyways, um, well, the fortress has landed because of engine troubles. Uh, yeah. Someone snuck on board and messed with it. The uh, culprit is still unknown," The slayer seemed nervous.

"So?" Hitomi glared. "And why are you so nervous? It's not like this freak is awake."

"So sure of yourself aren't we, bitch?" Hitomi froze and reluctantly turned to face Dilandau, who was now wide-awake and smirking at Hitomi. "My, my. You should be careful what you say. You never know when something…" Dilandau rose from the bed carefully and walked over to where Hitomi was without caring that he was still nude. "…Might get…" He took Hitomi's arm in his hand. "…Broken." And with a sickening crack, he dislocated her left arm.

Hitomi let out a shrill scream. Smirking, Dilandau released her arm and went over to the dresser to retrieve his red silk boxers and some black leather pants. He dressed himself quickly while still eyeing Hitomi who was still groaning in pain. "Now," He said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "What seems to be the problem, Gaav?" He said, his gaze still fixed on Hitomi.

"Uh… well, engine trouble, sir. Someone snuck on board and well…" Gaav continued saying something inaudible.

"Well? Speak up!" Dilandau yelled, his glare now fixated on the nervous Gaav, who was shaking in the doorway.

"…we don't know who the culprit is, sir," Gaav covered his head as though afraid Dilandau would indeed produce the daggers that were in his eyes. Instead of a frown, there was a smile on Dilandau's face. It looked too unnatural to be pure satisfaction. "Sir?" Gaav made nervous eye contact with Dilandau.

"Don't worry about it," He commented.

"Uh, okay?"

"Just escort Hitomi to the dining hall then report to room A7 and tell whoever's there what you told me," Dilandau smirked; a strange sort of aura seemed to emanate from his crazed, red eyes.

"Oh…" Gaav gulped, but nodded and took Hitomi by her right arm and led her out the door and down the hall. "Not good…" He murmured.

Hitomi peered at Gaav, wondering whether or not she wanted to ask. The pain stung sharply from her shoulder down to the tips of her fingers, Hitomi gasped. _The bastard! I mean it's not like I didn't expect this, but damn! What the hell!_ Hitomi grumbled, cradling her left arm gently against her chest.

"Here."

"What?" Hitomi broke out of her furious state and looked over at Gaav, who was handing her some ointment in a strange looking bottle. "What's that?" Hitomi's voice wavered slightly from the pain.

"Oh?" Gaav turned the bottled to look at the label then passed it to Hitomi again. "This is some dragon's blood. Heals most wounds. It should also cover your dislocated arm," Hitomi stared suspiciously at the bottle and did not try to pry the bottle from his hands. "Uhhh," Gaav rolled his eyes. "The blood gets absorbed into your skin and starts to work immediately by mending anything broken, dislocated, or torn. It also makes it more immune to whatever had befallen you, making you less prone to have the same injury again. Alright?"

Hitomi nodded, carefully shifting her left arm to dangle at her side while taking the bottle of dragon's blood with her right hand. She popped the cork and lightly poured a small amount of dragon's blood on her left arm while Gaav rubbed the essence gently and directly into her injured arm. After watching the dark red liquid seep into her skin, Hitomi attempted to move her arm, but in vain. Her arm was still sore. "What? I thought it was supposed to fix my arm?"

"It did. The pain won't go away for at least a few days. Your arm's fixed it's just, ya know, the pain," Gaav explained.

"Oh."

They continued along the corridor, passing rooms' 0A, A1, A2, etc. Then, as they passed room A7, Hitomi decided she was too curious to not know what that room meant. "Hey," She tapped Gaav on the shoulder.

He turned around to face Hitomi with a perplexed expression. "What?"

"Room A7… what exactly—"

"—It's nothing. Let's leave it at that and move along. You must be starving after last night," Gaav grinned.

Hitomi opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, as if to say something, but no words came out. _Damn it. _He got her there.

After listening to Gaav's nervous stutterings, Dilandau decided to take a walk outside. He dressed himself in his armour, grabbed his sheathed sword and strutted out the door. He felt good today.

Dilandau walked briskly down the maze-like corridors and was finally greeted by the cool summer breeze of the outside air. The grass was green and everything looked so pristine, so pure. It had to be burned, destroyed, demolished. Whatever. It had to go. And now. "Dilandau!"

"Hrm?" Dilandau turned away from the field, now fully irritated. "What… Folken?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Get back in the fortress. Now," Folken stated calmly, gesturing towards the large steel doors.

"But, I'm bored," He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "I haven't have fun in ages."

"You'll have enough time to burn things later. Besides, you're not allowed to be out here alone without Jejuka. You know that," Folken said, his tone firm.

"Ugh! Fine!" Dilandau rolled his eyes angrily and stomped past Folken and into the Flying Fortress.

Folken's eyes followed the pyro until he disappeared through the large doors. He frowned. "… Temper," He murmured. After glancing left and right, Folken disappeared into the fortress as well, mumbling to himself.


End file.
